1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a watercraft, and more specifically, to a watercraft comprising an engine control unit capable of producing a return-to port warning signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercraft such as pleasure boats, fishing boats, or the like, use motors (e.g., outboard motors mounted on transoms) to provide power to propellers or other thrust generating devices for moving the watercraft forward and backward. For example, an outboard motor typically incorporates an internal combustion engine mounted at the top and external to the watercraft structure. The motor is coupled to a propeller or other thrust generating device, which is submerged in water and is used to propel the watercraft. A typical outboard motor includes various linkages between the hull and the motor that allow an operator control the operation of the outboard motor. These linkages take various forms such as mechanical cables, hydraulic lines, electrical wires, or fiber optical cables.
For example, the outboard motor may include an air induction system to provide air to the combustion chambers of the motor. Frequently, the air induction system has a throttle valve to regulate the quantity of air delivered to the engine's combustion chambers in response to the operator. Alternatively, engine may include a speed regulating device to control the speed of the engine by controlling the amount of fuel delivered to the combustion chambers or by controlling the ignition timing. In either configuration, input from the operator is coupled to the appropriate regulating mechanism of the motor located at the rear of and externally to the hull of the watercraft. A controller comprising a lever may be used that is pivotally or slidably mounted to the body of the controller. As the operator moves the lever the appropriate regulating mechanism controls operation of the motor. Other components in the motor section of the watercraft controlled by the operator require additional linkages between the hull and motor. Such components include throttle actuators, shift actuators, steering actuators, and trim control devices.
A watercraft may include a local area network (LAN) to simplify the system of linkages between the hull and the motor. The LAN may advantageously be coupled to sensors and other electronic devices that monitor the states of the motor or other components the watercraft. The LAN also communicates control signals from an operator to the motor.